Together
by Failuresnot2try
Summary: Hello,my name is Hermione Granger and I am on the run with a dead man. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface **

My name is Hermione Granger and I am on the run with a dead man. I was innocent once, I used to believe in the best of people. Most of you will be lucky to be ignorant, to never know the truth. I have written in this journal every day of my life since my first day of Hogwarts.

I was a girl then, stupid, butch, and ignorant just like the pupils beside me. I have lost that innocence many a time; always wishing to have it back.

Knowledge is said to give you power. Truth is no one never really warns you about the responsibility of the power of knowledge. That was something I had to learn the hard way a while back.

As of today Snape is breathing irregularly, he's pale, eyes closed, face pained, fist balled, jaw tight from restraining a scream and considering all this he's the same as he was yesterday and the day before that. Two years ago he told me to leave him. That he wanted to die. That he deserved it. Yet when I met his eyes I saw fear. He didn't have that resigned look. He wanted to live he just lacked the will power and medical attention to do so.

That is when I made my choice. We all know life is full of them and here I was in the middle of a predicament. To let Snape die or to not let Snape die. A few years back I would have helped only because he was a Hogwarts Professor. That day, on the other hand, my reasons for saving him had changed.

It is at times like these when I flip back the pages of my written time turner and take a look at everything from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Year One**

Pg.1

When I first walked into Hogwarts I was amazed but not surprised I had read everything about the school since the day I first found out I was a wizard. I used to go to a private school where everyone was like me. A flock of female students who were equally intelligent. Our recesses consisted of debating about politics. During our free bell we did our homework for the next day and then some. I guess I assumed that everyone was like me. I had sought the same perfection in Hogwarts as I once did my private school.

To my surprise after the first day I realized most of the students, if any, were like me. It was as if I had entered a new world, one where flying broomsticks and butter beer dominated. It was at this moment I realized that I had to do something. I was not trying to show everyone how inferior they were ,but I couldn't just set by and let them all fail. So I took it upon myself to correct the mistakes of my fellow pupils.

Being the girl I am I had only one main goal in school. To please my teachers to please my parents and eventually myself. It was like a liberal orgasm. I strived to please. I had to be the best at everything. I refused to not raise my hand. I had to have them adore me. I had to have them know my name. I wanted them when they spoke of me in private to be about what a joy I am.

My head of house, McGonagall was easy to please along with everyone else minus one potions master. I had raised my hand every day; I always turned my homework in on time, completed my potions perfectly, never whispered behind his back, never stuck gum to the chair, in fact I didn't even think negatively in his class.

Snape, Severus Snape

He hated me

In muggle schools what I did was enough to make any teacher beam with pride, but not him. I didn't like to judge but I thought of him as insufferable, unbarring, rude, conceited, and a sadistic favoritist. That jerk was so rude to everyone except his highly preferred Slytherins. I hate him. No that's not true. I highly dislike him is all.

Yet I respect him, his brain, and in a unique way he is rather attractive.

Pg.25

A bit later Harry and Ron became my first friends. It was through Ron that I learned of how rude and stuck up as I came off. I never realized that the inferior brain of a person when it encounters an intelligent one believes the intelligent conceited.

Since they were my only friends I decided to enforce academic responsibility on them. Naturally every chance they got they evaded it save for the day right before said homework was due. I just don't understand. How come more people aren't like me?

Why does everyone for the most part seem to dislike me or not take notice of me? I know I'm not beautiful or popular or fun or laugh at jokes that aren't funny and actually know where the library is, but that doesn't make me a social reject does it?

The only great thing about being me is that I have Harry, Ron, and the devotion of most of my teachers. Still I want to try to get Snape to like me too. I've never been disliked by a teacher ever, not since preschool and I had no desire to start now. Sure I might have set his robes on fire …

Ok I'll just confront him about it.

"Ms. Granger to what do I owe the pleasure?" Sarcasm laced his baritone voice.

"I just wanted to ask you a question …"

"Make it quick."

"Why do you dislike me?"

"What gave you that idea?" he asked not bothering to even lie about it.

"You insult me quite often. You grade me fairly, but in class your rather obnoxious. Do I irk you?"

"I tire of your know it all attitude Ms. Granger. You seem to always forget that there are other students in the class."

"But none of them raise their hands!" Hermione interrupted.

"You don't give them a chance to before you blurt out the answer!"

"If I don't give out the answer then no one will!"

"Then you best tutor your friends before the next class!"

"I could say the same of Malfoy!"

"What does Draco have to do with this?"

"You love him! You spoil him and he always messes up! He never does a good job, but you never scold him! You never show him disdain! If you would discipline him a little more then maybe he wouldn't have lost the snitch against Harry!"

"Get out Ms. Granger!" he growled.

I met his eyes, "You don't scare me sir. You may give me a detention today or tomorrow but know you have seven years with me and you better get used to it."

I turned on my heal before he could say another word and left. I didn't mean to yell. It just kind of slipped out. Either way he knew I was right.

After our argument I expected every class with him to be hell … well at least more hellish than usual. But there was no change. It was as if our argument had never happened.

.

Pg. 67

We expected Snape was guilty but he wasn't. He didn't jinx the broom. He didn't try to steal the Sorcerer's stone. He didn't let the troll in. It was a wizard by the name of Voldemort who lived inside Professor Quirrel.

The news of the Dark Lord was no longer virgin to my ears. I decided to do some research on him. It was Saturday and the library would definitely be empty as I made my way I overheard Snape and McGonagall talking.

"Where have you been Severus?"

"I am not a child Minerva. I can come and go as I please."

"We both know Dumbledore has you on a tight leash. He sent me to find you."

"I should have expected as much. You can tell our beloved Headmaster that I hired a prostitute for the night."

"I will tell him no such thing! And Severus, a prostitute? You're above such things."

"Am I?" he said pulling up his sleeve revealing a peculiar tattoo, "I have done worse."

"Death Eater or not a prostitute?" McGonagall scolded.

"If you haven't realized yet hideous persons do not find love and happiness. No one has ever shown me preference."

"Maybe you haven't been looking in all the right places. I'm sure that once you find her you'll know."

Trying not to laugh, "You sound like my mother when she tried to tell me that life treated handsome, beautiful, popular, kids the same as hideous, deformed, smart ones."

"Intelligence is no to be downplayed Severus."

Laughing, "Minerva do you honestly think someone could see past all of this," he waved his hand over himself, "to even notice my intellect?"

"You are emotional. If you hate your looks so much then change them."

"I can't, I'm stubborn," pulling his sleeve down, "I guess there is a part of me that hopes for the fairytale. A part of me that wants to see a woman look past all of my sins, the murders, the rapes, the torturing, the prostitutes, the grudges, my appearance, and see me for what I am."

"And what are you?"

"I don't know."

Oh dear lord, Snape's a killer! In retrospect that's not the least bit surprising, but still all the things he said! I wanted to hate him, to pity him, what could I do? I decided not to tell Harry and Ron. If they knew he was a Death Eater he called it there would be no peace.

I went back to my room and the following day I researched Death Eaters. From every story I heard Death Eaters were always the bad guys although some were forced into it, but still I just couldn't shake the thought that there was more to it than that.

Snape was a god awful teacher when it came to his tact, but other than that he was better than most. Maybe he was some kind of reformed convict.

Pg.77

The mystery of Snape followed me home on the Hogwarts Express. It amazed me that I could even look at him the same way knowing he was a murder or is a murderer.

"Hey Harry can I ask you something?"

"Sure Hermione."

I looked at Ron's sleeping form, "Do you think a person who kills is evil?"

"I'm not sure about everyone, but Voldemort killed my parents and he's evil." He said seriously.

"Why do you think a person kills?"

"To protect, to defend, to get rid of a problem, to get money from people, maybe just because they like too? Why do you ask? Is something wrong Hermione?" Harry asked facing me.

"Nothing is wrong Harry. It's just that I've been doing research on Voldemort as of late …"

"Research." Harry moaned.

"It is fair to assume that one day Voldemort didn't randomly appear. He had to be a student just like you and I. I just think that there has to be a reason, a why behind it. I simply can't accept the fact that he just woke up one day and decided to be you know evil beyond all reason."

"I guess you have a point, but the why doesn't change what he did. He has to answer for that."

"True, but let's say that your father survived, but to do that he had to kill Voldemort. Do you believe he would have to atone for that sin, since killing within itself is a wrong?"

"He shouldn't be punished for killing Voldemort", Harry said defensively, "However he'd have to live with blood on his hands. So I guess that in itself is punishment enough."

"I guess you're right Harry. But lets just say that there is two families. Family A and Family B. Family B had suffered many tortures, slander, embarrassment, and hate from Family A. And let's say that finaly Family B had enough and killed Family A. Wouldn't they be punished?"

"Yeah I guess so. But why would Family B go to such an extreme measure?"

"First let me ask you this. If you could kill the man that killed your parents wouldn't you?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Exactly. So Family A in a way brought it upon their selves. I've read about the tortures Voldemort inflicts on his enemies."

"Are you trying to side with Voldemort?"

"Of course not," I couldn't tell him that I was really thinking of Snape, "I simply think that the more you understand your enemy the easier it will be to defeat him. Like a home field advantage."

"I understand."

"You know the proverb that if you kill a man you're a murderer, kill 100 men and you're a king or something like that."

"That doesn't sound fair."

"That is what I was thinking."

"Both of my parents were killed, but you don't see me running around killing people. It must take a great deal to make someone go off the deep end. If you ask me Snape probably vacations there."

"Professor Snape." I instantly corrected.

"Whatever, I know there is something off about him. And honestly Hermione if you had to peg one person at Hogwarts for being a murder who would it be?"

"Professor Snape." I sighed.

"Precisely!" Harry smiled.

"What's going on?" Ron mumbled.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." Harry told him.

"Ok." He yawned before snores were once again heard.

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Do you think a person, no matter what wrong they did, be forgiven?"

"The tele said that to be forgiven you must first forgive yourself. Sounds like a bunch of rubbish to me, but I guess it's possible for everyone EXCEPT Voldemort."

"I agree." I smiled somewhat eternally happy. It was at times like these when I really appreciated my friendship with Harry. Harry had something that Ron, although I do like him a lot, doesn't have.

Hopefully next year want be as eventful …

**. **

**Please review **

**I'm kinda breezing through the first few years, but after that things will begin to become more serious **


	3. Chapter 3

**Year Two **

I had gone on the train with Neville and Ginny this year. Apparently Harry and Ron thought their selves to good to travel by Hogwarts Express this year. No matter I had a chance to get to know Neville and the others. We made fast friends, yet I still felt separate from them as if there was an invisible barrier that separatedus.

Later that night I had found that the boys had traveled by car. Typical males not thinking the situation through before acting. A simple owl to McGonagall would have done.

Pg. 143

The basilisk struck again this time taking Colin Creevy. Being a mudblood I knew I was next at some point. But I had to figure everything out. From what evidence I had and what Harry said about hearing voices, followed closely by the knowledge of him being a parsel tongue I could only assume the creature to be a snake.

But to petrify people with an average height of five foot four it couldn't be a small snake could it? Definitely not. It would have to be huge, but where would one find a snake that big? I decided to question Dumbledore about it since he has been in the school for so long and the ghost didn't have an idea or refused to tell me.

I headed to his office to find that he wasn't there. The next logical place would be to check his place at the staff table and after that the staff meeting room, and after that, well I'd have to get creative or just walk right past the empty transfiguration room.

Since they were talking I waited outside the door. At first they discussed important matters from everything to the petrified students to exams. Then it changed to something else.

"Albus it has been a while since our last," she paused, "romp."

"Minerva do not forget that I am an old man. You might hurt my back." I could hear the smile in his words.

"You don't always have to do all the work Albus. We're alone are we not?"

"Wait!" I shouted before I could stop myself. Stupid me. The door opened with a wave of magic from a blushing McGonagall. Dumbledore on the other hand seemed rather surprised to see her.

"I want tell anyone. I swear!" and I meant it. Trust and believe if I could make myself forget that this ever happened I would.

"Is there something you wish t ask?" Dumbledore said brightly.

"I wanted to ask you if you had any knowledge on rather large snakes."

"No, but there may be on ein the restricted section."

"To bad I don't have a pass." I sighed.

"Here," McGonagall handed me a pass, "It's just for today. Think of it as a gift."

"Ok." I was about to run out when Dumbledore stopped me.

"Ah Ms. Granger I assume that you will give this to one Ms. Peony Prattle when you return to your common room."

"Yes sir." I said taking the mirror and ran for it. Just the thought of those two doing that was enough to near permanently scar me. I made my way to the library with the pass first and there I found it. A book on dark creatures both in real life and myths. Within its contents I came across the basilisk. This had to be it and with all the water … pipes! Yes pipes! You've done it again Hermione! Go me.

Walking around the library I saw Ginny looking rather pale.

"Are you ok Ginny?"

"I'm fine." She said weakly. I didn't believe her for a second. I was definatly going to tell Ron about this later.

"Can I borrow your quill real quick?"

"Certainly." She smiled half heartedly as she handed it to me. I quickly wrote down pipes. Looking at the grandfather clock I figured the boys game would be starting soon.

"Are you going to the game?" I asked.

"No, I didn't get much sleep last night. I think I'm going to turn in early."

"Well if it's not to much to ask do you mind returning this mirror to a Peony Prattle?"

"There's no girl with that name."

"Oh, well thanks anyway." I waved her goodbye thinking that maybe Dumbledore had mixed up the houses. So I asked a few more kids who knew nothing of a Peony Prattle. Strange.

So I looked in the school directory which was right heavy. In the P section I didn't see a Peony Prattle. Maybe Dumbledore had given me this for another reason?

Hearing the roar of the pitch I knew the game had started. I needed to hurry. I put the directory back and the other book back as well making sure to carefully rip out that page about the basilisk. When the books were back I heard a thump behind me.

I went to pick up the book and place it back. As I did I noticed all o the students leaving the library. It was surreal the way they moved as if they were controlled. Maybe I should leave to. Taking one last look back I turned to leave when yet another book fell.

Grinding my teeth together annoyed I put it back. After I did I began to hear the drip of a leaky faucet … or pipe. I decided to use the mirror to look around corners. I was almost free when I saw a pare of yellow eyes and …

Pg. 157

"You solved it! I'm so proud of you guys!" And I meant it. I was. As iwe celebrated my recent awakening I couldn't forget what had happened that day. Did Dumbledore give me that mirror because he thought I'd need it? No scratch that he had to know that I needed it.

But if he needed it did that mean he sicked the snake on me. No what am I thinking. This is Dumbledore I'm talking about. Dumbledore Order of Merlin Dumbledore and he can't speak with snakes. Be that as it may I couldn't shake the feeling that something was a wee bit out of order here.

Pg.160

I don't know why I had to see him. Maybe it's because I had grown restless under observation in the hospital wing. It was nearly two when I snuck out for a bit of a breather. If I were lucky the library would be open and it was close by. Good thing I had read a book on silencing spells. Even my footsteps didn't awake the paintings.

"Albus how do you expect me to grade the students work if I have no ink to dip me quill in?" I heard Snape's voice drawl.

"You know the terms. If you wish to leave the grounds then you must do as I have asked."

"And I will not."

"And you will be not with your necessary supplies. I hope you can live without your bezoar, ink, quills, and parchment, as well as your dragon skin gloves."

"Why do you see fit to torture me."

"Now now we both know you brought this upon yourself."

Why is it that I keep overhearing things and poor Snape. Why isn't he allowed to leave? It must be lonely during the summers.

Pg. 167

In Hogsmeade I spent a great deal on Snape. Why? Even I don't know. But as we walked back to the castle with the box of items I felt it the right thing to do. I also even purchased a gift for my mother for her birthday. Even she could appreciate a self cleaning sponge. All you do is add water and soap and it does all the work for you!

I also got her some of those every flavor beans. For a dentist she does have quite a sweet tooth.

I went to Snape's office with his stuff. I was about to come in when I heard him talking to Malfoy so I sat the box down along with my nerves. When I heard movement I knocked vigorously and ran all the way to the common room and took my place by the fire along with Harry and Ron.

Pg. 168

Professor Snape asked me to stay after class. When the room emptied he sat the box I left in front of me.

"You left this for me?" it wasn't a question.

"I did not." I decided to play dumb. There was no way he could know. He raised an eyebrow at me before pushing the box to me.

"I don't take handouts or bribes Ms. Granger."

"It isn't mine and even if it was you have no proof."

At that he pulled out my mother's gifts which already said To Mom, Love Hermione Happy Birthday.

"You were saying?"

"Ok fine I overheard Dumbledore and you talking. He won't let you leave…" maybe I shouldn't had told him the truth. He looks very angry.

Growling, "Not only are you an insufferable know it all, you're a snoop as well! Get out of my office and I will see you later in detention."

"No!"

"No? I will make you leave if I have to Granger." He growled at me using his height to his advantage.

"Pleae let me explain. I don't know how long you have been … imprisoned here, but it must be miserable being stuck here with no company year in and out."

"Tell me something I don't know!"

"Professor Snape, I did not give you these things to bribe you. I gave you them because you need it. And you need these things am I correct? If not how else are you going to mark a T on Harry's paper?" I tried to liven the mood with a joke.

"Maybe I should burn the T into the paper."

"You knew it was me!" I asked surprised.

"Who else would it be?"

At that I could no longer hold his gaze. Looking down I saw the box still sat next to me. I pulled out my mother's gifts before pushing the rest of the stuff back to him.

"I do not need your favors." He said far to silently for my liking.

"Professor please. It won't happen again I was just … concerned is all."

"Ha, you concerned about me. Whatever for?" he laughed.

"Not for your muckraking sir."

"Then what pray tell?" he asked honestly curious.

"Can a person just care?"

He laughed so hard he had to grab his side and desk so he wouldn't topple over.

"Granger," he stifled his laughter finally, "You are too young to know this but people do not have a heart. And those who do are just ignorant, blind to the truth around them."

"That's not true!"

"Oh really? Tell me who do you think is most honest in this school. Go ahead. Name a few."

"Dumbledore, and Ginny can be rather blunt, McGonagall …"

Interupting, "And why did you choose those people?"

"Because I know them."

"Do you really know them? I hardly think knowing a person for just a year in their life allows you to know a lot."

"You'd be surprised Professor what I do and don't know."

"And you should be surprised at what you have yet to learn."

"Will you just take it." I asked exasperated, "I know that look. Don't be stubborn I am just trying to help."

"Help." He spat.

"You know like when you helped Harry that day on the pitch. Quirell could had killed him, but you saved Harry."

"Because I have to. Not because I wanted to."

"But you still helped."

"If I take this box will you leave me alone?"

"If you take the box and use what's in it then I'll leave you alone. So when's detention?"

"Tomorrow night." He snatched the box back nearly ripping it open.

"Goodbye Professor." I told him as I left. Once outside I felt my cheeks redden. I don't know why really but I felt strangely elated. The rest of the day my head was lost in the clouds.

"What's the matter Hermione?" Ron asked me during dinner.

"Nothing." I sighed softly.

"Did Snape attack you?" Harry asked me scanning for injuries with his eyes.

"No."

"Then what did he want?" Ron asked between a full bite of sausage.

"He believes that I've been doing some of your homework for you." I lied easily.

"Git." Harry breathed.

"How did he know?" Ron looked stricken. I rolled my eyes and engaged myself in conversation for at night I could dream about this feeling over and over again.

Pg. 177

"For detention you will aid me with making potions."

I nodded and followed him in. The whole night was spent in silence. I wish my head was. A third of my brain was performing the necessary tasks, the second third kept me oddly aware of wherever he was, and the last third kept mentally begging Snape to tie his hair up instead of letting it digest fumes.

And he was so quiet! Why? I wanted to distract myself with something. Anything. Heck I'd even let him rant about Harry all night if he wanted. As my detention drew to a close he came to inspect my work. He smelled of peppermint.

When he talked I answered. Of course he had to point out better ways to do things. Shortcuts that weren't in the book to make me feel insignificant. Then I saw him wearing the foux python scale gloves that I bought him. I couldn't afford dragon ones ,but these seemed to do well.

But then I looked up. Oh god are those his teeth? For his birthday I should drag him to my parents' house. They were uneven and yellow, merlin, was he chewing tobacco in a previous life. At least they didn't stink. And as he continued to tell me how pathetic I was I looked up further, refocused my eyes, and saw his face.

Some cheesy part of me wanted to say he was beautiful. Ok maybe not Arnold Schwarzenegger beautiful but he was strong. Ok maybe that's not the word either. All I knew was that my face felt terribly hot.

By now he had stopped talking and was glaring at me. I tried to look away. I really did. I couldn't even make myself blink. I had to think of something to smack some since into myself. Then I thought of McGonagall and Dumbledore going at it.

Instantly I regain control. Pulling the locks of my hair to cover my face I asked, "Is something wrong sir?"

He stared at me for a few more seconds before sputtering a quick, "pay attention Granger."

After that detention I couldn't sleep for hours. All I could think about was him and peppermint. I wonder if he drunk tea or ate candy canes when no one was looking. Maybe his bar soap had that smell.

Pg. 200

Thank god we're leaving tomorrow. It has been so hard to resist smelling Snape and quite frankly avoiding his gaze. I mean I still answer every question. What's the point of a brain if you don't use it? But after that detention I felt like something changed between us. I don't know what exactly. I'm sure whatever has changed didn't change his not so kind manors toward me, but I can kinda feel it.

Sometimes at Dinner he would just stare at me. I wonder why. More importantly what is Dumbledore holding over him?

"Hey … oww." I hissed.

"Be still." Snape said as he roughly lead me to the dungeons. When he was certain no one was around he slammed my back against the wall and kissed me gently. There was no tongue, but it was ever so sweet before he strode away.

After that little kiss I swore I would find a way to free him! Starting first thing next year!

**. **

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**At Present **

**Part:1 **

**. **

"Severus, it's me." I shook him awake.

"Leave me."

"I will never abandon you. You know that. But, I've said all this before."

"Maybe you will listen to me this time."

A frustrated sigh escaped my lips. At present we are held up inside a small cave in Bonn, Germany. Even out here Greyback has tracked us with his cursed pack. We have been on the run for a long time. Back in merry ole London there might had been a place for me, but not Snape.

I love him. I would not leave him to die especially after what he has been through. It seemed mere moments from Voldemort trying to kill him to a pack of Death Eaters on our tail. Snape was too weak to run, but if he stayed he would had died.

Ever since the night I packed a few knapsacks and whisked him away from St. Mungos he has tried to convince me to leave him. Stubborn as I am I refused. Together we faced Death Eaters in Lille, Paris. Thieves in Brussels. Greyback's hellish hounds in Germany. It took some daft thinking to outrun him, but it wouldn't last long. While it still rained we needed to move.

Our next checkpoint was Leipzig. Although it is a rather famous German city, even Greyback wouldn't dare make his kind known to the public. Or at least I hoped.

Taking a deep breath I made sure our bags were packed before I helped Snape to stand. With the three packs on my back and him on my shoulders we left. The rain obscured our view. E relied on our wands as compasses to guide us east.

328 miles were between us and our destination. I wished dearly that we could stay in one place longer. If we could maybe Severus would be healed by now. Instead his shallow breaths mingled with the silence of a rainy night.

An hour or two later he decided to be brave and remove himself from me. He stood for a moment or two before falling to his knees.

"This is hardly the time to have an ego!" I scolded.

"I tier of being useless. I can't even carry a pack."

"I never asked you to."

"You shouldn't have to." He said reaching around until he found a long, sturdy, stick, "I'll use this as a crutch."

"Men." I rolled my eyes as we continued onward. The darkness had consumed the sky after a few more miles had been walked.

"Maybe we should take a trolly in Brush?" I asked him.

"No, if Greyback finds us, he'll kill us and if _he_ finds you …"

"He?" I stopped walking, "What do you mean by that? There's no one after me."

"I misspoken."

"Don't lie to me Severus!"

(howling noises)

"We need to go … fast!" I said picking up the pace. Snape did his best to keep up always remaining a full trot behind me. I hoped it was only the native wolves, but I knew that we weren't one to get lucky.

"Let's hide in there." Snape said pointing out the hollowed bottom of a tall tree. We both squeezed in as he charmed the tree. Any passerbyers would think the tree was whole. No one would see us. Not that they needed eyes to find us.

I pushed myself closer to him once I saw feint shadows. Then I saw a boot with a metal clip attached to the shoe string. Greyback had found us.

"There here." He snorted as he sniffed the air. His minions looked around for us. One had almost fount us. His bald head cocked as he sniffed at the imaginary wall that divided us. For a split second I thought he saw us before he took off back to his master.

"They have to be around somewhere!" he growled. I didn't realize I was crying until Severus whipped the tears from my eyes. How were we going to get out of this one? At times like this I almost wish I had Harry and Ron here. One of them, namely Harry, would know what to do.

"Shh. Stay here." I thought he said, His voice was so silent it didn't even carry on the wind. Instinctively my hand reached to pull him back but he swatted it away. I watched as he crawled out. He turned quickly to wink at me before the howling started up again.

"Aww yes, there you are!" Greyback sounded triumphant.

"Don't you tier of chasing me?"

"Never traitor! You killed a lot of good men on the Queens in the English Channel. You sunk the cruise ship and escaped with your little whore!"

"Apparently I did not kill enough."

That was when Severus cast a silent spell then I saw double, triple, wait quintuple! There were Snape's everywhere. Greyback lunged at the Snape in front of him, but it was an illusion.

"Kill them all!" Greyback ordered. As the pack attacked Severuses left and right the real one came and got me.

"We must hurry. We haven't a lot of time." He said as we made our way out. We escaped, but for how long? Not long enough in my opinion and dammit all did Germany have to have so many hills and mountains? It was like the end of a Julia Andrews movie.

"We must scale the cliff! You first!" Severus told me. He helped me up as we began to climb. Judging by the fact that the howling had grown louder he had realized we escaped. I could only assume that Severus wanted to Bottleneck them. At the top we'd have the higher ground. The advantage.

I climbed as best I could with all the weight I had. It took me thirty-two minutes to make it to the top. Severus on the other hand needed some help.

"Windgardium Leviosa!" I shouted. I placed him down beside me once the werewolves came back in sight.

Greybacks 'pack' used to consist of himself. Apparently he had gotten lonely and recruited a few more members. No doubt poor victims who had no choice. I knew it was either Snape and I or them, but it felt wrong.

I didn't want to push them off to their deaths.

"Hermione I know what you are thinking. We must do this."

"But …"

"Think about it Hermione. How do you think they feel? We are simply putting an end to their suffering. As they climb, push them off."

I nodded. He was right. He had always been right. As the wolves climbed I shouted, "Tarantallegra!" causing their legs to dance uncontrollably underneath them. While good for a Yule Ball, a cliff was not the next best thing. Hey fell. It hurt to watch them die.

Greyback was smart. He had sent all his servants first. Even he knew not to climb. He had shot a few curses which were deflected by Snape before he left, but he'd be back soon. While he went to gather more servants we needed to make it to Leipzig.

.

By the time the sun rose we had managed to find a man driving a small truck with chickens in the back. He was kind enough to offer us a ride. Not to Leipzig, but hey, I wasn't going to complain. During the ride he played his music on high. Whatever it was it was dreadful.

Pushing an adoring chicken off his lap, "Look at what we've been reduced to."

"I know." I smiled happy to not have to walk for a good solid hour and a half.

"What do you miss most," he asked lost in thought, "about how things used to be?"

"Honestly, I miss my friends, my family, and of course being a war hero did have its perks, but what I could have lost meant more to me."

"Hermione you escape all reason. I am an old man girl. I am worth nothing to you or anyone …"

I interrupted, "You only believe that because you've been treated that way for so long."

"That may be true, but I am worthless. Hermione please go home and forget about me. I will manage."

"Manage yourself into a grave." I said under my voice.

"Come again?"

"How many times must I tell you? WE – ARE – IN – THIS—TOGETHER!"

After that he went silent, but scowled at me. In his state his scowl was nowhere near as menacing as it once was, but it was getting there. I was seeing him more and more as of late.

"I wish I would have died. I wish that you did not save me …" he said a few minutes later.

"Severus are you thick? How many times …"

"If I were dead you'd be spending Christmas with those god awful Weasleys or your parents instead of here with me in this dump. No one has ever … cared the way you do. It pains me to see you suffer. Do you understand? I want better for you Hermione. Not only because you deserve it but because I love you."

I … didn't have a comeback there. My mouth was agape, but no noise came out. What exactly did you say after that? He was staring at me. Should I answer? What do I say? Instead I crossed over to him and rested my head on his chest. His arm snaked around my waist protectively.

"Severus I know, but how do you think I would feel if I let you die?" I whispered.

"Terrible. For … a while you would morn. Then you would move on and have children to grow up and pester the professors of Hogwarts."

"But I don't want a life without you. Do you think I'm selfish? Selfish for doing this. For keeping you alive for my own personal gain?"

"Yes. You are being selfish which is uncharacteristic of you."

"You're being kind. That is uncharacteristic of you."

"We're here!" the man called.

"Thank you!" I smiled at him before we took our bags and jumped off. When he was gone I put the bags on and walked alongside Severus and his walking stick.

"Since you're in the sharing mood do you mind if I ask you something."

"I do not mind …" he said hesitantly.

"Who's after me?"

**. **

**Please review **

**Note: This is what's happening now. Not what has happened in her years at Hogwarts**


	5. Chapter 5

**Year Three **

.

**Pg. 182 **

I had received word by owl that the Weasley's would be at the Leaky Cauldron two days prior to departing for Hogwarts. Even Harry might be there. I was looking forward to seeing them again until Ron accused me of sicking my cat, Crookshanks, on his pet rat, Scavers. And honestly who actually wants a pet rat?

Not only did Ron have the nerve to call my pet a pig with hair he also threatened to turn him into a tea cozy! Thankfully Harry showed up before I gave Ron a piece of my mind!

**Pg. 184 **

Hogwarts here we come. It's almost laughable to think this time two years ago I sat here all by my lonesome friendless, petless, and lonely. Today I am the complete opposite. My friends might be thunderheads but I love them. Especially Ron. Note to self; scratch that last.

I lead the boys to the only spot that had room; a cart with a man whose jacket blocked his person from sight. We had no idea as to who he was except for his suitcase that read R.J. Lupin.

The ride was rather uneventful except for Harry mentioning that yet another psychotic murderer is after his life when the train came to a full stop and shook.

"What was that!" I panicked my breath turning cold.

The window frosted over, "There's something out there." Ron began to shake. Following his statement everything happened so fast. I felt all the joy the … the happiness that I had ever felt being forced out of my body leaving me cold. That was when I saw it. A hooded figure. As it circled us it paid close attention to Harry bending down to his face as if to give him a kiss. Harry screamed. Ron panicked. R.J. Lupin stood up. In a flick of his wand he managed to make the creature disappear.

The lights came back on. Harry lied on the floor unconscious.

**Pg. 186 **

Remus Lupin is to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I noticed how everyone clapped save for Professor Snape who spared the man no more than two 'heartfelt' claps. Seeing the man again I wonder if that's how he felt. The hooded figure that attacked us called a Dementor had the peculiar ability to feed off one's happiness. I had felt it for a mere few seconds. I wonder if Professor Snape always felt that way. Joyless.

Had he always been like this? If so what had caused it? More importantly why do I care? Of course you know why Hermione because for some reason Saint Dumbledore has a rather tight leash on him begging the question as to why yet again. How can in less than being here for a full day have so much to do?

**Pg. 190 **

"McGonagall what is this?"

She smiled at me from her desk, "It is a curious item don't you think?"

"I do."

"It is called a Time Turner Ms. Granger and I have a feeling that you will put it to good use this year."

**Pg. 196 **

My first day of both Ancient Runes and Divination. Too bad they're at the same time. Good thing I have the Time Turner. A spin in a half ought to do it.

"Where did you come from?" Ron asked. After assuring him that I had been here the whole time I placed my books under the table except the one needed for class. It amazes me how he doesn't notice how people look at him when he stuffs himself like a pig in the Great Hall, or how his sister was possessed, or when his homework is due, but when it comes to knowing my comings and goings he's spot on.

I would have to be more careful for here on out. I spared a glance in Harry's direction. If he noticed that something was amiss he didn't show it. Then she began to speak to us. Professor Trewlany. Her glasses made her look bug eyed, her walk resembled a drunken sailor, her hair a heap of tawny spool, her voice dreamy yet distant at the same time.

She spook of inner eyes, chakras, weather, reading the stars, etc. I'm not exactly sure that I want to continue taking this class. It seems a waste of time to me.

…

I left the Divination tower with the boys. As we walked I noticed movement at the end of a corridor opposite us. That was when Nearly Headless nick hovered past us with a curt hello. I wonder if they were planning another Death Day Party. Best to find out later.

…

Hagrid actually has a Hippogriph! I had read about how rare they were. I simply assumed that we would be working from a model, but this. This was better. With that said I wasn't about to go and pet the bird which is why I took a safe step back and so did the rest of my colleagues.

However Harry didn't get the memo. After a few bows Harry was riding Buckbeak in the sky. It looked like fun. Not that I'd ever want to do it. In fact we were so scared for Harry that Ron and my hands touched for the briefest of moments leaving me warm.

Then Draco kinda had a Monkey see Monkey do moment, but instead of actually riding Buckbeak he actually got scratched by it! I should feel bad for feeling good about that … anyway the Slytherin Prince threatened to tell his father about this. And I have a feeling that with all the resources the Malfoy's have the future won't be a bright one for Hagrid and his pet.

**Pg. 197**

Sneaking to a place where I was certain no one would see me I pulled out my Time Turner. I went back just over an hour in a corridor behind a suit of armor. Nearly Headless Nick passed right by without noticing me.

Peaking around the metal body I made sure the last few stragglers were gone before I stepped out. Ever so slowly I followed the empty corridor until I reached the corner where Nearly Headless Nick turned before.

After the snake attack I began taking a small compact mirror around with me to peer around corners. The outside of the door was guarded by Peeves. If I wanted to listen in I had to act fast. Once again I pulled out my Time Turner going back to this morning to make sure I packed an extendable ear as well as other supplies. Turning back to the situation at hand I had all that I needed.

Saying a spell to make the inanimate object invisible I leaned harder against the corner placing the mirror quietly on the ground. Ever so slowly I extended the ear until it squeezed under the door. Smirking triumphantly I listened in.

"We should help them. They do not know what is coming!" The Grey Lady spoke.

"Do not think for a second that we do not understand your pain Dearest," The Bloody Baron actually sounded worried, "But we must trust his decision."

"A war is coming," crashing sound, "And we are to sit by and just wait for them to join our ranks as one of the undead!"

"Calm yourself," The Fat Friar said, "He has never let us down before."

"He hasn't but still life is not something that you can just gamble!"

"War demands sacrifice." The Baron told her gently.

Crashing noise again, "Certainly you Nicholas of all them don't want to lose those most precious to you? Why I know that you have become rather close to a few Gryffindors …"

"Of course I don't want to lose any of them!," I had never heard him so angry before, "They are just children. They should have a choice. I hope that he at least sees fit to grant them that! Besides we don't have a choice! We swore an oaf! Better dead than drifting."

"I tier of the lot of you! I hope when your souls finally joins your bodies that each of you rot in Hell!"

Not wanting to get caught I pulled the ear back, left, and went to the correct time with questions in my head. How can a dead person make a vow? And who was 'he.'

**Pg. 200 **

Damn Ron noticed AGAIN! Honestly how does he do that? Anyway for DADA class Professor Lupin wished to discuss Bogarts and teach us how to deal with it if one crosses our path. I honestly couldn't believe Neville thought Snape was that scary and the nerves to have a phony Snape prance about in his Grandmother's clothes! Worse everyone laughed, but I didn't. It didn't appear funny at all.

I had a feeling that Lupin chose Nevile first for that exact reason. Maybe the Professor's knew each other? They both seemed rather well acquainted at the Head Table if Professor Snape's ever growing sneer was anything to go by.

**Pg. 205 **

I've finished my work well in advanced. Now it's time for Professor Snape. I needed to know why. So I did some digging. He was and still more than likely is a Death Eater. And if my math is right Dumbledore hired him while he was still at large so that couldn't be it. Of course I could understand anyone wanting the man watched since he had a record, but watched to the point of imprisonment …

I talked with the Seven Year named Alice Mage and she says that she's the youngest of four sisters and tales of Snape were told even back then. None of them good.

So I tried to find the boy behind the man. Little was found. All I got was his picture in the old year books as well as his class scores. Each an O with special notices towards potions and defense against the dark arts. Co-figure.

I needed to ask someone so I went to speak with Lupin. After all they did have class together.

"Professor?"

He looked up from his desk, "Good evening Hermione and to what do I owe the pleasure?" he smiled brightly even though the way the light hit his scars made him look terrifying.

"I wanted to ask you about something important and I know you might refuse, but you are the only one who can help, but I know it is within your right to refuse me answers and …"

"Slow down Hermione before you pass out," he laughed pulling out a thin green wrapped package, "Chocolate?"

"Thanks." I sat down.

After a moment or two of silence he asked, "Why are you here?"

And naturally I said, "To get answers sir."

So he said, "What sort of answers? I have a feeling this has nothing to do with class."

Why must people be so perceptive? "It doesn't … well not exactly."

He turned serious for a moment, "Is someone trying to hurt you?"

"No," I waved my hands in front of me to calm him, "No of course not sir. My wellbeing has nothing to do with this!"

"Does it have something to do with what happened in Hagrid's class a while back?"

"No," Ok Hermione just say it, "Sir, I want to know if you could tell me about Professor Snape when he was in school with you?"

He looked taken aback, "Why?"

I was about to answer when I felt my gut clench uncomfortably, "I want to get him something for Christmas sir."

He knew I was lying, "And why is that?"

"Because I figure no one ever gives him a gift."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Because he is so grouchy all the time."

He took time to consider my words, "I will not say much on the man and if you are wise you will not seek further answers for your 'Christmas gift'."

I nodded.

He sighed, "Severus was a troubled youth. It was rumored that his home was not safe for him. In either case he was always by himself. He never tried to fit in maybe because he believed he couldn't. Either way he fell in love. Then she left him. Nothing much more to tell I'm afraid."

Now whose lying, "Just one more question Sir what was your relationship to him?"

"We weren't friends."

I recognized a dismissal when I head one, "Thank you sir." I left and that was a great waste of my time. I walked along the halls thinking of another person I could question.

Dumbledore and Minerva were involved so I couldn't ask them. Then it dawned on me.

I was lucky to find Madame Pomfery alone.

"Evening Madame Pomfrey."

"Evening Ms. Granger," she smiled brightly at me, "Is there anything that I can do for you."

"Actually it's about Professor Sn…" my voice disappeared.

In a far too loud voice, "We will discuss your menstrual bleeding in my office. Follow me."

She locked the door behind us and warded it for a solid five minutes before releasing the spell on my voice.

"Why did you …"

"Hermione," she interrupted looking over her shoulder as if expecting someone to come at any second, "There are matters in this castle that you best not get involved in."

"Why what is happening to …"

"Don't say his name child," she gave another look, "I have already told you too much."

"Too much?"

"Leave that man alone outside of class. If you are found snooping you will be in trouble."

"I am not snooping. I am simply researching."

"It is one and the same," she worried her lip, "I warn you do not go lurking around asking about him. This castle has eyes and ears."

"The paintings?"

She nodded, "Far more than that I'm afraid," she picked up a few items, "Now I am going to give you a pack of pads, a bottle of Adliv, and a bar of chocolate. You will leave. You will not speak of this ever again. You have more too loose than yourself if what transpired this evening is found out."

"I understand but …"

"Don't 'but' me Granger," she snapped, "You haven't asked anyone else about him have you?"

"Just Professor Lupin."

She threw her hands in the air, "Just Professor Lupin she says," She looked at the clock, "If you hurry you can catch him before his meeting in a hall with no paintings. Obliviate what you asked from his mind. Run along and do it now."

I placed a hand on the door.

"And Hermione," she looked teary eyed when I turned to face her, "Thank you for caring for the boy."

I nodded shutting the door behind me, "Thanks for the medicine!"

I walked brusquely down the halls until I found where she spoke of. Before the man could do so much as turn to find me I hexed him. He blinked then carried on our meeting forgotten.

Deciding that I had lived rather dangerously enough today I went back to the common room to go to bed. My resolve to help him doubled. She said the walls had eyes and ears. It was only safe to assume she meant paintings and ghost, but there could be more and I need to be aware of them before I make my next move.

**Pg. 217 **

Snape taught us DADA class today. He moved our subject from red caps and hinky pucks to werewolves and animagus and when I raised my hand to answer he refused me and called me an insufferable know it all when I blurted out the answer.

The only positive thing that came about was that I now knew that Lupin is a werewolf. Oh and that 394 is my new favorite number.

**Pg. 222 **

Poor Harry just found out that Sirius Black is not only the man who betrayed his parents, but also his Godfather. It begs the question as to how such terrible things can happen to someone so nice. That is the only reason why I didn't escort Harry personally to McGonagall to make him hand the map over.

**Pg. 243 **

Buckbeaks been sentenced to death and I stormed out of Divination because Trewlany told me that my soul was as dry as the books I cling to! Yeah today sucked. At least it did till I saw a swoosh of capes before me. As he walked he spared me his trademark sneer that is made especially for Gryffindors before turning his head back to continue his conversation with Madame Hooch.

At the sight of him I felt odd again. I do not understand this strange sensation. This tingling. Perhaps a book would remedy my lack of knowledge for all I knew was whenever he was around me the world seemed a brighter place.

**Pg. 246 **

The library was empty today as per usual. I took my usual spot placing my supplies on top of the desk before heading to the bookshelves. I hadn't forgotten about the ghost meeting. I picked up all the usual books and to my knowledge I pick an average four new books every visit here I make for light reading.

Not knowing if or when I was being watched I made an effort to look as if the books I selected were random. Back at my seat I spent approximately three hours on homework alone then opened an extra book that covered Gillyweed and its uses.

After yet another hour passed I took my belongings back to my trunk before joining Harry and Ron for dinner.

"S'up Mionie!" Ron spoke with his mouth full of food.

"Nothing new. You guys?"

Looking at Harry's forlorn face, "He's still mad about you know … what we found out in the place where …"

"Yes Ron I understand perfectly." I rolled my eyes, "Harry we're here for you you know."

"Look Hermione every time I look upset you don't have to keep reiterating the fact that you two are still here despite my attitude. I am perfectly able to both see and hear you thank you very much!"

Poor Harry with matters becoming ever more difficult in his life it seems as if he took on two personalities. The sweet yet courageous Harry we met on the train and the bitchy starchy pubescent bastard that loves to take out his anger on his loved ones.

And in my experience it is best to leave bitchy alone till Harry returned to us. Problem is no one really knew how long that would take.

**Pg. 248 **

I punched Malfoy. Ron gets attacked by a rabid dog who drags him into the secret passage housed under the Whomping Willow. We followed. I got attacked by the blasted tree before getting Harry and I in safely. Then the dog turns out to be Sirius, then Lupin comes in, they both say that they're going to 'kill him', the 'him' was eventually defined as Scavers AKA Wormtail AKA Peter Petigrew. Snape comes in. Catches us. Harry blasts him into the bed. **BAD HARRY**. We all leave. The moon comes out. Lupin turns. Pettigrew escapes. Severus comes to scold us, then save us when he saw werewolf Lupin. Then Sirius attacked the wolf. Harry ran after, but Severus held me back. The smell of peppermint calming my temper.

He levitates Ron to the infirmary making sure not to meet my eyes along the way. He had the right idea. There was no time for talk tonight. A little after Ron was stitched Harry appeared, then Dumbledore, and the next thing I know I'm reliving today through a different perspective and helping Harry free the innocent animal and Sirius.

The next day Harry received a Firebolt in the morning mail.

**Pg. 258 **

With the danger over I had to speak with Snape. I had to know what was going on. My research was leading me nowhere. It was as if all the books on the subject had vanished from the library. So I figured I needed a way to get him alone. And what better way than detention.

As per usual Ron and I were sitting next to each other. Normally I never engage in speaking during class or passing notes. Today I was brave. The first note I wrote was instantly snatched up, read, and I received detention. That was the easy part.

…

"Ms. Granger you are five minutes early."

"Yes but I was hoping we could …" my voice was silenced again. Snape rose from his seat to stand in the center of the floor. He pointed his wand at it muttering an incantation. Looking down I noticed how the floor seemed to … move? How can the floor move!"

"Detention will be served in the owlery tonight. Follow me quietly."

Not that I had a choice to be quiet with the spell he cast on me I followed. Once in the owlery he led me to an empty perch with a brass handle. Squinting I noticed the handle had a snake carved in it. Before he pulled down he cast an enchantment on us.

We walked down the hidden staircase for a solid thirty minutes.

"It is safe here." He said removing the spells off of us.

"Where are we?"

"A little outside of Hogsmeade. Madame Pompfrey said that you were asking questions about me."

"I was. I … I want to know why you're trapped here and why you are like you are now."

"Insufferable know it all's," he sighed, "I had no intention to enlighten you, but Madame Pomphry asked me to. And since I owe her I will humor you this evening."

"Alright then. Question one why are we all the way out here?"

"When a wizard becomes Headmaster he has complete control of the school. Nothing said and done can get pass him as well as the Deputy Headmistress not to mention fellow members of the staff which is why I took us out of range. We even managed to put a few of his spying trinkets in Hogsmade."

"Why does he or she want to spy on you?"

"No not me," he turned to her, "Before I answer you further I shall do you a favor. When I first joined the Dark Lord he filled my head with lies. If I would have known what I know now I would have never done what I did. Be that as it were I want you to know that what I could tell you tonight could endanger you. Your life will become most difficult if you are found out Ms. Granger.

And when you are found out being Potter's brain will not be enough to spare your life. You see we are all ponds in this game. And if you want to live to make it across the board then you will ask no further questions."

Taking in what he said, "Why are you being watched?"

"The same reason that you are being watched."

"I am not being watched!"

"Yes Hermione you are being watched. Always. Every time you leave your common room, every painting you past, every ghost you greet, every Professor you see, they … we are all watching."

"Is it just me?"

"Only those that matter are being watched."

"Is there a way to escape being watched?"

"No there is not. Everything you do is being monitored. If you talk about this to your beloved Potter we will know. And if he talks about it to someone we will know. Even the Hogwarts Express is being watched not to mention your parent's homes."

"Is nowhere safe?"

"In all honesty no. Safe simple means that you have yet to have the displeasure of having your feet knocked from up under your legs."

"And who is behind all of this and why."

"I will not answer that."

"Fine, tell me about yourself as a child."

"I will not tell you that either."

"Professor!"

"If you wish to know that you will have to take the information by force."

Bastard, "And why did you kiss me?"

"It appears it is time to head back."

Oh I see how it is. I glared at his back as we returned. I couldn't say I regretted the information. It was nice to know that everything I do in life is being watched. The Mediwitch was right. It is better to just leave well enough alone … but that would also leave Severus alone as well.

When we got back he scougified the room and conjured me a toothbrush as well as adding dirt stains to my person. When he was done I actually looked like I had been working the whole time. Two minutes later Dumbledore came in.

"Severus it is past curfew."

"Of that I am well aware."

"What did I say about keeping the students this long?"

"And how did I respond to the answer to that question last time?"

Dumbledore smiled brightly at me, "Ms. Granger you may leave now."

I looked at Snape. He nodded once and I ran. I wanted to listen in, but thought that a bad idea for now.

**Pg. 267 **

I am sick of all these questions that I didn't have the answer to! Absolutely sick! It's enough we're all being watched by any and everything hell Snape's floor was even a device. Well I know one thing I am never ever going to walk the halls with just my panties under my skirt ever again! I already owled mum to send me some shorts.

So what am I to do? Sure go to class every day, but I can't really live without doing anything right? Harry may be fighting Voldemort but I'm fighting the system … once I find out what the system is, who is controlling it, and how to stop it that is!

**. **

**Please Review **

**Hey guys please bear with me I haven't continued this story in a long while and I kinda forgot where I wanted it to go so if it sounds a little dodgy sorry **


	6. Chapter 6

**At Present **

**P.2 **

"Severus we've made it."

"Clearly." He stated.

Hermione knew that they both must look a sight with all the running that they've been doing. For the longest hygiene was sacrificed for survival. Taking root in a park Severus removed his walking stick from under his arm in favor of the oak besides him, "What are you doing love?"

Gathering leaves, "We need money Severus unless you expect to pay for the room some other way."

His sneer didn't quite reach his eyes, "I simply wanted to point out that it is illegal for wizards and witches to simply use magic to make money."

"Technically Professor it is illegal to transfigure objects into wizard money. Muggle money is just fine."

"Taking after your friends are you?"

"More like after a certain Slytherin. Next thing you know I'll be horrifying some poor kid off the streets."

He smirked at this as she made two thousand dollars in twenties from the leaves as well as transfiguring a thick broken branch into a suitcase.

"Bettermywearmus." She said replacing their grungy clothes with fine new muggle ones. She had on a knee length red dress while he had on a nice black suit. Their hair appeared silky, their skin smooth, "Better, much better." She smiled at her work.

"You forgot one thing."

"What?"

He turned using his wand to turn his walking stick into a fashionable cane, "Now we can go."

On the streets of Leipzig Severus tried his best not to jump at every sound. He had become used to his solitude in the dungeons away from both muggle and wizard world so it was fair to say that the hustle and bustle of the city kept him on edge the entire walk to the hotel despite Hermione telling him to relax.

After their stroll they made it to the Victor's Residenz-Hotel. Hermione choose this specific hotel not because it was at the very affordable rate of one hundred thirty euros a night, but because it was next to an old fashioned movie theater. Silver may only aggravate Greyback, but it was deadly to his newly turned followers. Not to mention it was highly favored. Greyback wouldn't risk exposure for the sake of just them.

After paying two weeks up on their room they made it to the top floor that way if anyone was coming they would see it and have a little more time to prepare for attack.

"We'll be safe here."

"But for how long?"

"Must you be so negative?"

"Must you be so persistent?"

She glared at him, "I'll be just next door collecting silver. Stay here. Do not move."

"Yes _mother_."

Flushed in anger she turned muttering something about insufferable overgrown bats. Not half an hour later she returned with two bags full of fine silver dust.

"These should do." She sat the bags down opening one and placing her hand on it. She made a thick line at the base of the door. Satisfied with her work she picked up another handful and blew it from her hands. As it fell she pulled out her wand to finish the protection spell. The silver dust froze then obediently encased the door and remaining walls. When she was done with that Severus joined her with the casting of other protective spells.

"Now that that is done I'll draw you a bath then me."

Severus enjoyed the feel of soap on his flesh again. He wasn't one to take part in the luxuries of shower jells and bathing salts, but he considered it a special location. It was not every day that they had an actual bed to sleep in. As he bathed he allowed himself to finally relax. He didn't try to listen for the faintest of sounds or send his magic out to feel for enemies. Nope for once he would relax without a care in the world.

An hour later he drained the now murky water, cleaned the tub, and began to draw his Hermione a bath. As he did he paid careful attention to add ¾ bubble bath for every one teaspoon of scenting salt he added. And when it was halfway finished he added a bit of shower gel to give the water a lather feeling. Once he was done he wrapped a towel around him and sent for Hermione.

Hermione almost cried at the feeling of soap. She would never admit it to her lover, but she did in fact really really miss the comforts of home. Who could blame her? If one had to choose between waking up with pebbles up their arse versus a warm bed they would choose the bed. However, she knew that Severus was her everything and she'd be damned if she let that slip through her fingers. Dipping her whole head under water it reminded her of what else they hadn't done in a while.

"Severus are you awake?"

He turned the lamp back on to see Hermione standing in the bathroom door nude. Her hair clinging to her body in a very sensuous way. She stalked over to him inhaling his sent deeply as her hot mouth engulfed his ear while her hand traveled to his man hood rubbing it through the silk pants causing the most delicious sensations. She removed her mouth from him gently then breathed on it sending chills through his body that landed where her hands were working him at, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Hermione …"

"Don't worry. I'll do the work this time."

Normally he would have argued, but with his rising predicament he decided to let her have her way just this once.

Not bothering with foreplay she moved down to between his legs removing both the cover and his silk pants from his person. All eleven inches of him was erect four her. Knowing good and well she had yet to master the art of deep throating she used her left hand to grab his thick base as she moved her mouth over him at a torturously slow pace until he came.

…

Greyback would not be back till after the next full moon which was tonight. They had spent six days in relative safety. Hermione was able to properly administer Severus medicine and food. Severus had more time to show her defensive spells without fear of Greyback intervening.

"The full moon is tonight." Severus told her.

"I know. His new hoard will have turned then they'll be sent to kill us."

"Even Greyback will not be able to rear them in a night's time. From what Lupin once said it takes around three days to calm a newborn."

"Three is not a lot!"

"Do not take your frustrations out on me."

"Sorry it's just that … that I wanted more time. We both know that we can't stay here. If only there was someplace that even werewolves wouldn't go …"

"Those places are usually where vampires are."

She paced, "Still there has to be some place out there right? Some place that is free."

"Freedom is a matter of perspective. Greyback will not rest until we are dead. You must know that."

"Of course I do … it's just …"

"I could kill him."

"No more killing!" She turned to him, "You are better than that. If you kill him you will believe that all problems can be solved by murdering someone from here forward."

"Do you honestly believe that I'd enjoy killing him?" She made a face, "Fine, I would enjoy killing him, but killing in its self I do not enjoy. I've had my fair share of death to last me a life time."

Not entirely convinced, "If you say so."

"If we must be diplomatic about this then perhaps we should concentrate on taking his wand and breaking it. That will slow him down considerably. He will be forced to travel in beast form and as long as we stick to the cities we shall be fine."

"He will be more prone to silver too."

Both watched as the cloudy sky parted to reveal the moon. As it happened behind another wisp of cloud he spoke again, "Have you ever wondered how someone such as he with the intellect of a shoebox manage to track us all the way here?"

"His nose."

He shook his head, "Remember when we took a boat from London? Scent cannot be tracked overseas as well as when it rains so how does he keep finding us."

"Maybe he works for Lucius?"

"No Lucius is more than glad to finally have his old life back. He is as much a danger to you as I am."

"There are other Death Eaters …"

"True, but most Death Eaters were young. They have nowhere near the power or influence it takes to hunt us down. Perhaps someone else is trying to take Voldemort's place?"

"If that is true then they must believe that killing you is some sort of coronation for his or her take over, but even I am not daft enough to overlook the fact that Harry is still alive. If someone wanted to replace the Dark Lord then wouldn't they go after him first?"

"I was a traitor remember?"

"But still choosing traitorous middle aged potions master over the Boy Who Lives doesn't sound plausible."

"Hmm well whoever it is I am sure we will find out … that is if we live long enough to tell the tale."

**. **

**Please Review**

**Once again I'd like to point out every chpt that's titles at present is NOT when she's in school. Also sorry for the long wait. You can snap at me in the reviews **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sacred Ground**

**.**

"We have to go Severus."

"Why?"

She did not take her eyes off the window, "They've found us."

He stirred from his bed to see the werewolf attached to the window by his claws snarling at them howling their position to his brethren. Severus flung the cover from his body taking point motioning to Hermione to pack their things.

"Hermione we must go to hallowed ground."

"Not all churches have ground blessed by vicars Severus!"

"The one we're going to is."

"And where is that? The Vatican?"

"Biertan, a small village in Romania."

"But aren't vampires especially in that area?"

"What other choice do we have? But it will be difficult."

"How so." She finished packing as a third werewolf became visible through the window.

"The hallowed ground not only repels werewolves and vampires, but interrupts our flow of magic as well."

"Then why?"

"We'll be safest there. It will give us much needed time to plan and heal."

"What if the church is occupied?"

"It's not, at least not for this story. I did research on the internet while you were bathing yesterday. But that's not half the danger."

"What do you mean?"

"The whole village has a barrier around it that prevents black magic. Werewolves and vampires excluded."

"We're going to die."

"What other choice do we have? Die here or try there."

Grabbing his hand, "Try."

They apparated landing in a forest that would envy the one outside of Hogwarts.

"I can barely see your face." Hermione said. If anything she could hear the beating of her own heart.

Lighting the tip of his wand he lead her in the direction of the church. Five miles separated them from there. Less than a mile in they heard the snap of a twig.

"Stay close." Severus pulled her to him as his eyes scanned the area. He may not need crutches anymore, but his limp still slowed him down quite a bit. After hearing three more snaps he summoned a spell that resembled the sun exploding.

As the rogue vampires screeched they ran with the town finally coming into view. Said town remained mostly in ruins. Gates half hanging ajar, roofs aloof, weeds growing in the street, glass shattered, strewn fences, rusted wrought iron pieces, and human bones made up the town. The fortified church on the other hand stood proud, undamaged, a beacon in the darkness.

[howl noise]

"Damn."

"Come on Severus we're close!" As she said this she felt pain enter her back. A vampire had caught her and was now digging his filthy nails into her back. As she cried out his name a werewolf appeared ripping the vampire from Hermione.

Severus pulled her to her feet. He would tend to her wounds later. For now they needed to make it to the church and he was not sure that they were going to make it. The werewolves were present meaning that Greyback couldn't be that far behind. The only advantage they had since their wands were now useless had been that werewolves and vampires had a rivalry dating back to the beginning of time.

"You are the faster Hermione. Run."

"Not without you!"

"Stop being self-sacrificing! One of us must live."

"But."

"Go!"

As she sped ahead Severus ran forward until he was tackled to the ground by Greyback.

"Found you."

"Get off of me!"

"No traitor. You will pay!"

"Get off me now!"

"No. I don't think I will." Greyback licked his face, "You taste delicious. Perhaps master will let me have you once he is finished." Severus tried to kick back, "Don't fuss," Greyback smiled, "Finally I can return to London. And do you want to know what my reward is?"

"Please tell me." Severus continued to struggle reaching for the powdered silver he hid in his left boot.

"When I return you to master I get your bitch to fuck. And do you want to know what I am going to do to her?"

"No and you won't either!" He flung the dust in the werewolves face.

Hermione refused to simply leave. She did her best to try to conjure a weapon or imperious a creature of the night, but her magic was waning. Looking between sanctuary and him she ran to it a plan forming in her mind.

Using a simple levitation spell she lifted the hallowed ground from a distance, flinging it to their enemies. Smelling the dirt the werewolves fled followed closely by the vampires leaving Severus forgotten on the ground.

"Are you hurt?"

"I will survive." She helped him up. Briskly they made their way to the church both knowing that their magic would not be useful here.

"First," he removed himself from her in favor of a pew, "We should search for food. We have limited supplies as is. Next shelter and lastly we should salvage anything we can use starting with the candles."

"Ok," she agreed, "I'll look for sustenance you look for a place to stay."

An hour later he had found a small room under the belfry. It was high up, with one big window that thankfully came with shutters. More searching provided old robes, sheets, and carpets they could use for lodging. He also bought up numerous amounts of candles that to his delight were not too far away from a large pile of matches.

"All I could find was old herbs, hard pasta, and honey. There are also a few rusted cans of stuff down there too." She placed her findings on the table.

"It will have to do for now," he stoked the tiny fireplace, "This is all I could do. There is also no running water, but I can see a well from the window over there."

"Then we will search for it on the morrow." Lying heavily on cob web filled carpets, "You did check these for spiders right?"

"Why would I do a silly thing like that?" He teased sitting beside her.

Giving the bedding a once over she reached her hand into her back pack, "We have only a few bottles of water, pickles, and other canned foods that we brought here complete with a can opener."

"And I have a map and writing utensils. Today we should relax. Recuperate our strength. Tomorrow we need to devise a plan."

"Great," she held out two cans, "Do you want beans or fruit?"

.

So I bet you're wondering how Greyback knew that they would be there huh? Guess you'll just have to find out later


	8. Chapter 8

**Planningish **

**.**

"There's barely any water out there," Hermione informed placing the full bucket heavily on the floor, "Not to mention it's filthy."

"Then we have no use for it." Severus almost felt the tin of beans rise to his throat when he saw the murky water.

"I might be able to purify it," Hermione saw the skeptic in his ebony pools, "At least enough to bathe in. All that is needed is a coil, a funnel, two clean containers, a cloth, and heat."

"Explain."

"It is similar to purifying crude oil. You place a kettle over the heat source, then place a cloth lined funnel over that, and …"

"Alright," he stopped her, "I trust you."

"I know you do." As she went about making a thick parchment into a funnel she noticed Severus busy at work scribbling this and that in a pad, "What are you writing about Severus."

"Our travels," he placed the quill behind his left ear turning his eyes to her once again, "Are safety is guaranteed here thus it is prudent that we make a plan."

"What have you got so far?"

He flipped the pages, "We've been chased from London to Germany by a pack of wolves lead by Greyback."

"Yes."

"Greyback was once a servant of the Dark Lord used as a chaser to hunt down rogue enemies. The way he did this was by his sense of smell. He does have use of a wand, but that would not be enough for him to pinpoint exactly where another witch or wizard is meaning …"

"That there has to be another way that he's tracking us."

He nodded, "Very good Ms. Granger. Two points to Gryffindor."

"How generous." She said sarcastically, "So how is he tracking us?"

"There are various ways, but none of which he is at the level to perform. The simplest way however is for our wands to have the trace."

"But Severus we're both of age."

"The trace can be put back on if one is inclined to do so."

"Yes but how and when not to mention where!"

"Calm down. It will take a simple test."

"Test? Greyback knows that we're here already."

"Which is why I must go elsewhere to test the theory," he extended his hand, "I will need your wand as well."

"I can test my own," she insisted, "As a matter of fact I could test them both …"

"I am impaired _not_ immobile."

"Severus this is not about your bloody leg."

"But it is."

She began to wound the hair round her index finger, "Ha, if it weren't for your male ego then you would see reason. Greyback wants you and if you go out there to him I ought as well serve you up right seasonings and all."

"Hermione I see the way you look at my leg and it is that very need of yours to help those that you believe cannot help their selves that has impaired your vision. If you were all alone and to be kidnapped you will only be used as a means to get to me. Another reason I should be the one, beside the fact that I came up with this plan, is that I know Greyback better than you could only imagine, not mentioning that I am your senior meaning that I know curses that can even flatten your bushy hair."

Those were some very good reasons. As she fought for a means to deny his obvious truths he stood grabbing her wand off the mantel, "I will be back soon."

"But Severus wait," she scrambled off the ground, "Let me come with you!"

"Don't you have water to purify?" He said casually passing by her.

Grabbing onto the end of his cloak, "What if … what if the worst happens?"

He knew if he turned around he would plunge into the depths of the chocolate lakes known as her eyes. Pretending he hadn't heard her he made it to the courtyard with her protesting the whole way.

"Severus stop right there!" she bellowed from the open church doors.

With a sigh he turned to her, "I am not going to war girl. I am simply testing a theory."

"But …"

"I survived seven years of James torment and even longer at the right hand of the greatest Dark Lord in history! Do you not think that I haven't thought every possibility over in my head? Do you think I would just go lollygag about when my life is on the line? Do you mistake me for Potter running into danger asking questions later? "By the end of his little speech he had worked up a bit of anger. He loves her, but her constant need to baby him is more than foolish it's insulting.

"How dare you speak to me like that," Hermione stomped over to him until she held a fist full of his robes, "Without me you would have been dead! Do you know what I gave up for you huh? The life that I sacrificed for you! And you reward my kindness with sacrificing yourself the first chance you get!"

"I asked not for your charity," he roared back at her, "All I want to do is find out if either of our wands have the trace! Not kill the wolf! And what sacrifice was made? You came to me all too willingly despite how many times I have told you not to do so!"

"So you do want to die!"

"Anything is better than listening to you bitch all day!"

"Fine," she let go of him pointing her finger forcefully in the direction of the gate, "Go then! See how long you last without me!"

"I hope I don't last long so that you can go back to your happy little life without me!" He left her instantly regretting the words he had said. He would make this up to her once he came back. For now he had work to do.

Hermione watched as he made it to the city's limits disappearing in midday's light with tears in her eyes. It's just that she was so mad. Mad that he knew what the reason behind her volunteering was that she was hurt and more importantly mad at herself for saying that she'd rather be home eating cookies than here with him and that wasn't true at all. Distraught she made her way back to their room pacing to calm her tears by thought.

No matter how much she thought all would be fine it just wasn't. He would come back, ignore her, brood for a few days, then tell her once he finally decided to grace her with his voice again that it's all in the past as per usual. Hermione hated when he withdrew from her. It reminded her of darker times. Looking at the bucket of murky water she thought it best to start distilling. Wallowing in self-pity would do little to no help.

Two hours later found Hermione staring out of the window preparing the nightly canned fiber by the fireplace when she heard the door open. Her initial reaction was to run down there into his arms, but she was wiser now. Instead she waited where she was for him to appear.

Severus made it up the final steps into their room seeing the back of Hermione's body, "Hermione." he started.

"You're alive." She said relieved.

"About what I said earlier. I am …"

"Don't," she turned to him, "Just please don't. I was in the wrong and instead of responding to the ordeal in an adult fashion I acted out."

"True, but I goaded you. The fault lies with the both of us I'm afraid."

After an awkward pause, "Then let's just put it behind us." She suggested. He agreed. "And what of our test results?"

"It is my wand."

"So it has the trace?"

"When I used your wand to travel it took at least twenty minutes for Greyback to find me, but when I used my wand he was on my trail instantly. I also tried using spells and from the information I gathered my wand will draw him to my location no matter what. However, when the magic is caused by my wand it acts as a signal of sorts allowing him to pinpoint my exact location."

"Can the trace be removed?"

"Not by any of the methods that I have tried today granted I didn't have much time to research. However it is fair to assume that the wolf did not come up with this alone. No he had help meaning that there is someone else pulling the strings which is in need of shortening. First by me killing Greyback and then interrogating any others sent after us."

"Greyback is hard to kill Severus."

"Not impossible." He corrected pulling out a jar from the bag he carried in with him, "This should heal me right up just remind me to payback Mr. Jeffers the next time I see him." He drunk some down pulling out a jar to place in front of the fire, "How did the distilling go?"

"Well enough." She beamed.

"Good." He removed his outerwear as well as his shirt flashing her with predatory eyes.

"The medicine must heal quickly." She giggled as he pushed her down on the tapestry in front of the fire slowly removing her clothes as he did so. With a smile only reserved for her he pulled the jar from where he sat it pouring it on her body.

At first it was rather warm causing her to wince, before it came back down to room temperature as he poured it from breast to breast and navel to foot.

Reaching for his bag he pulled out an orange. He made a point to carefully peel and slice it before taking the first slice to dip in the sauce taking a small bite he kept it in his mouth as he attacked hers.

This was all new for her. Severus never did it like this. Most of their times together was either on a soft bed or a firm desk. Enjoying the sensation she eagerly went about helping him devour the fruit enjoying how much better it tasted than bean.

After a few rounds of tongue fighting he made a point to cover her whole body with the sweet substance as his large hands first traced her lips, traveled down her neck, past her shoulders, around her front, delicately covering each mound, before he turned her on her side to reach the cream globes that made her arse, followed by using the remains of the jar on her lower body from her hips to her toes where he sucked on each one causing a tingling sensation that fed the fire growing in her belly.

After the one foot was done he went to the other going all the way back up this time with his tongue. She could feel her core throb as he continued sopping her up all the way back to her mouth, but instead of licking it off he took his index finger across both, lifting one of her slender legs over his shoulder to better see her flower where he began to wipe the remains of the chocolate.

Hermione tried her best to move in the hopes that his hand with chance upon her entrance, but he never did opting from circling her nub to tracing her wet lips with his fingers until she literally began to cry in desperation.

Placing her on her back he made o kiss the tears away, but she turned her face from him. Her need putting her in a fragile state of mind. She knew what she wanted, but he didn't even try to give her release. Thinking her pout cute he gave her a pinch before he lowered his mouth to her flower to deal with those tears using his tongue to lap at both holes before he inserted his tongue inside of her and when he felt that she was on the verge of release he pulled away allowing the building tension to settle.

Then he used his fingers always stopping just before completion until she had enough pushing him on his back with a strength he knew not. Her little hands made to grab him to hold him steady for insertion, but he kept pulling away. After a bit of wrestling he got her back on her back where in his opinion she belonged.

Then he made love to her as long, as hard, and as fast as she wanted it. It was his way of showing her that he was sorry for what he said for he knew all too well how cheap words can be and when she finally fell asleep in his arms he vowed that once this was over he would continue to show her just how much he loved her one way or the other.

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**[Next chpt is another blast form the past]**

**Angelwells: Possibly … but isn't he dead? **

**David boreanzas's wife 247: Thanks for review **

**TequilaNervous: I think so to! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Year Four **

**P.1**

**[]**

**Page 283: **

My body had begun to change physically as well as mentally. I had begun to feel less like a girl and more … wiser perhaps. I may only be fourteen but I was beginning to have certain feelings, certain urges. I wanted to know what a true kiss felt like, I wanted to hold hands, I wanted a prospective future, I wanted to better myself, in short I had begun to feel incomplete. The child obsessed section of my brain was fading.

No longer did toys, balloons, candy, or even family time seemed to complete me. In fact I felt the better part of a half empty jar constantly waiting to be filled. It was those thoughts that made me think of unruly red hair, freckles, and brown eyes.

Ron had started, well been started, to grow on me in a way teddy bears never could. As nice as that felt I needed companionship. Ron and I were friends, but I wanted more. Problem is I didn't quite know where more meant.

Then thought s of Ron turned to Professor Snape. I worried for him as I do for house elves, but I didn't quite feel the same about him as Ron. Being with Ron was equivalent to piping hot chocolate with extra marshmallows on a cold day. While Severus was more of a raging storm that one normally would avoid except for the crackling of thunder that gives my heart a start.

From sappy teen movies I believe what I may have for Snape is a crush. Crushes are nothing but one sided affections that fades quicker than the latest fashion trends. Then on second thought perhaps it wasn't a crush, but sympathy.

Once, when I was seven, I found an injured bird on my step and nursed it back to health. For two weeks straight I rarely let it out of my sight. It was as if his impaired wing compelled my nurturing instincts to the fore. So maybe what I believe is a crush is nothing more than as he would call it pity.

As luck would have it today I am heading to the Weasley's for a surprise of some sort more than likely for the boys. Few seldom enjoyed what I considered fun.

**Page 287: **

My face had become the color of Weasley hair when I saw Ron. For a moment I had to look at Harry to distract myself from his height. I guess I have a thing for tall people. Before I could do so much as greet him properly he gave me a big hug that made me melt. Harry did the same and although it was nice it lacked what Ron's did. Why was that?

"Look at how much you've all grown." Mrs. Wealey proclaimed rushing us all inside to partake in the feast she made, "I'll need a little help with dessert. Would you mind?" she asked me. Quicker than a shot I said yes. After all I made desserts with dad all the time.

**Pg 289: **

Why did I agree to help with dessert? On starting I asked to see the recipe. Mrs. Weasley told me she had it all memorized and would simply tell us (Ginny included) what to do. So I offered to help get out ingredients. I expected there to be honey or agave or sugar free, fat free, sodium free, sweetener free sugar substitute, or other natural flavors.

Instead we were making a butter cake that required not only regular sugar but powdered sugar, sweetened condensed milk, and if that wasn't good enough for you corn syrup not including the butter we had yet to add.

And I didn't know exactly how and when to mix them together and let's just say it was a mess by the time Ron came to stick his finger into it to taste when he complained about the texture and for some reason that hurt my feelings.

**Pg 297: **

Cedric is HOT!

**Pg. 300: **

It was the first time I had ever laid eyes on the dark mark. The way the snake circled the skull appeared halfway between dungeon kitsch and biker tattoo. Still it was horrifying and it took Ron and me forever to find Harry. In the past when we fought He Who Must Not Be Named it was indirectly, but this time, even though it was just misshapen clouds, I felt that we were nearing the moment when we would come face to face.

**Pg. 329: **

Lately I have been wondering should I or shouldn't I? Professor Snape made it clear he didn't want help and yet I couldn't just stand there and say no could I? I am so confused. If only I could openly discuss this with someone. Anyone … wait why is that peppermint smell so strong?

Looking up into black eyes, "P… Professor Snape," I stuttered.

"I am glad you finally decided to join us. You see class Ms. Granger thinks she's above such things as paying attention. And what class should I do about her?"

The Slytherin's cried all types of slanderous words with the Gryffindor's defending me until Snape gave me a detention. I was to meet him here no later than seven thirty.

**Pg. 330: **

"I am glad you have made a mockery in my class so early in the year."

"Why is that?" I asked placing my books down.

"As luck would have it, Ms. Granger, I have been working on a very difficult potion even for someone with my know how which is occupying nearly all my free time. Thus I trust, if you're not to occupied daydreaming about Mr. Weasley, that you can brew standard potions from the text."

"Was that an insultament?"

"Using fake words are forbidden in my class Ms. Granger. That will be a loss of ten house points. Disappoint me again and there will be further damage."

"What will you have me do first Professor." I tried to keep the bite out of my tone, but failed.

"Something simple," he pretended to think to himself, "A healing potion."

"That's it?"

"I will not lose my lab at your expense."

"But I have the highest marks in your class. Surely you must trust me to …"

"Trust is something that is earned over time Ms. Granger. See that you don't forget that. Follow me."

I followed him to the storage closet in the class to a shelf full of old world liquid potion ingredients. I watched as he reached for the flask labeled Spittle of Ogre, tip it forward and then released it. The potion raised on a platform that revealed a small keyhole.

Severus then roughly grabbed my shoulder as he took a key from his robes and turned it. There was a pulling sensation until we landed outside a small rundown shack.

"You can't be serious." I said as he silently led me to the door making a point to near slam it in my face. The inside was lit with the last rays of sun flittering through missing boards revealing a two legged table that favored its right side. On it sat a picture that was too dark for me to see. He placed his hands on it then the floor gave way revealing stairs.

Five minutes straight of walking we reached a door. I was about to ask him if this was a joke when he opened the door revealing what appeared to be a very clean dungeon lined with wooden tables topped with copper to platinum cauldrons and utensils.

"The lavatory," he spoke, "is through there." He gestured to a small tunnel off to the right, "The doors marked with moon and sun are as they are marked. As you should know some potions can only be made in certain environments.

The red door leads to a far more fully staffed inventory of my ingredients and I swear to you if I find one item missing I will have you expelled after I'm done teaching you a lesson."

"How did you manage to make all this."

"I didn't. It was a gift."

"From who?"

"Albus."


	10. Chapter 10

**TOGETHER **

**PRESENT DAY **

"Hermione what is the matter?"

"I was just ," she ran her hand against his strong jaw, "thinking Severus."

"Thinking thoughts that have made you most pale?" He cast a look at the fire behind them as well as the tapestry tightly wrapped around their bodies.

Noticing that he noticed there was no obvious reason for her to be cold she turned to him fully, "I was just recalling the past is all."

"Don't," he ordered, "We do not live there anymore."

"Yes but do you ever wonder how matters have become so wrong? Do you ever think back to when times were normal and wonder how saving the wizarding world from the darkest wizard of all time took precedence over schoolwork?"

For a moment there eyes met. Feeling his heart once again melt at the sight of her chocolate pools he took her hand in his, "I'd prefer to focus on how a certain know-it-all wormed her way into my life?"

"Well actually isn't that statement the other way around?"

Raising an eyebrow, "Meaning?"

"If memory serves I believe it was you who kept making excuses so I would be confined to your dungeons."

"Perhaps the lack of school work has begun to slowly deteriorate your brain for I remember it was you who were so hell bent on spending every waking minute with me that you went out of your way to receive detentions so that you would be 'confined' as you so colorfully put it."

Sitting up, "Well I didn't know a student could get written up for breathing."

"Never wrote anyone up for something so petty."

"Of course not." She said sarcastically laughing a little bit at his you're-going-to-regret-this look in his eyes.

"You are still bothered." He brought the current situation back to the present.

"Severus we never fully discussed …"

"My family?"

"Well no."

"Then what?"

"You made me swear never to bring it up."

"And yet you have." His body became stone.

Afraid that he had lost all function for breathing, "Severus I don't want to bring this matter up, but if the person we think is helping Greyback is the same then he might use spells, curses, hexes. Make you see things. Force you to relive your darkest days and greatest fears."

"So," he sat up, "You believe that talking about it will somehow lessen a fate that only you can see."

"Severus what happened horrified you. And you are no one to show fear so lightly."

"Then what will you tell me in return?"

Narrowing her eyes, "This is not the time for Slytherin sensibilities."

"If I must discuss an event that causes me great pain then it is only fair you should do the same."

"What happened to trying to keep your love out of harm's way?"

"It was you my dear that stated we were an equal partnership."

"Fine."

"Then where shall I start?"

"From the beginning."


End file.
